Attack On Titan: My Story as a Titan Shifter
by Atalo Haime Parashiosu Junia
Summary: This Attack on Titan I put myself in the story as a Titan Shifter like Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt with them on a mission. All Characters are from Attack On Titan. It will be just about the same from the Anime/Manga but more stuff added and some taken out. It will be my story.
1. Intro

The year is 845. Long ago Humanoid Giants we call Titans appeared and within overnight mankind was pushed to the brink of Extinction. Those who survived were forced to live behind the Walls of Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Shina. For a little over a hundred years mankind lived in what was in a somewhat way as peace and harmony but only one knew and saw the reality. Humanity was cattle and the Walls were the corral. That Person is Eren Jeager. But this not his story it's mine and my girl Annie Leonhardt. Including Reiner and Bertholdt. Nobody knew about something even more horrifying then Titans. We were. . . Shifters, Titan Shifters to be exact. Reiner was the Armored Titan, Bertholdt was the Colossal Titan, Annie the Female Titan and I was the Warrior Titan. We were all Warriors from where we come from but I got it earned and how my Titan looked. We all had a Mission and our Mission was to find the"Coordinate." What we do was terrible. I and Annie had second thoughts but we still have a Mission. I swore to be with her and bring her home. Now it begins. . .


	2. Chapter 1 : The Dream and The Plan

(Opening Song : Attack On Titan Season 1 Part 1)

"Harder! Harder! Hit Harder!. . . Remember that your daddy loves you! You make your father proud. . . I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you both! Promise me you'll come home! Atalo, promise me. PROMISE ME YOU'LL BRING ANNIE HOME!... *gasp*..." I woke up from the Dream from what I remembered that day with Annie. It was still dark out. I was all sweaty and shirtless. I looked out the window and got up. I went to check on Annie and she was asleep. I went back to bed but I couldn't sleep so I stayed up opened my window and enjoyed the breeze. "Yeah, I promise I will no what." I said to myself. The sun rose a few hours later. I heard Annie's footsteps and came to my room.

"You had another Dream about that day again didn't you?" said Annie

"How'd you know?" I said as I got up and got dressed for the day.

"I heard you last night I was awake. I couldn't get much sleep." she said while she was finishing up putting on her shoes.

"Why's that?" I asked almost done.

"I don't know. I guess a lot is running through my mind and other stuff." said Annie looking down. I got up and walked to her.

"Annie, know this. You're not alone Annie." I told her.

"Atalo. . . nothing forget it." she said. She put up her hair as always.

"Tell me. What is it?. . . Know what yeah I'll forget it. Come on we got stuff to do." I said walking away from her heading to the door. "Remember we meet up with Reiner and Bertholdt this morning."

"That's right." she walked out with me as I got my necklace. We walked out to go get some firewood for the night and also to meet up with the rest of our comrades. We have a history together. Her father raised me and saw I had potential, talent and guts. I was alone but then I met his daughter Annie. We both wish we were normal. We went out to a small field and gathered up wood and Reiner and Bertholdt found us under a tree sitting together.

"So how's your day going. You two seem like it's going well." said Reiner.

"More or less I suppose." I said as I got up and leaned on the tree.

"Annie, you enjoying your time here in the walls?" asked Reiner. She have him the cold shoulder as usual as always to Reiner and Bertholdt.

". . . Anyways so let's get to the Plan already huh." I said arms folded. "What exactly is this 'Coordinate' or who? How will we find it and know?"

"We're going to have to find the Coordinate the hard way." said Bertholdt. Me and Annie were stunned. This means many innocent lives would be lost. "We'll begin in two days. You two will go into the more inner Walls to be safe before the second day in the evening." said Bertholdt looking serious.

"Atalo, Annie you two are the are retrievers once we find the Coordinate. Me and Bertholdt cause the fall and destruction to sniff it out. Remember you two we are Warriors especially Aalo you know that better than any of us. Warriors by heart and to the bitter end." said Reiner.

"Hopefully we can sniff it out very soon and easier in a few days. We can do it the two of us if we can. If not it'll get worst and harder." said Bertholdt looking up at the sky.

"Alright we get it." said Annie getting up and grabbing my arm pulling me so we can leave.

"Don't worry Annie you don't need to do anything. We can do it on our own." said Reiner smiling at her. Annie seemed to be getting mad at Reiner.

"Atalo, we still don't know if we need you on this one." said Bertholdt glaring at me.

"Hmm. . . it's whatever I could do it all on my own. I'm a Warrior. I think of myself as a Myrmidon. Do what you guys Plan. Your both in charge." I said with a smirk. Me and Annie walked away and left them there under the tree.

"that guy sometimes pushes me when he says that stuff and that grin. Always with Annie. They're always together day and night." said Bertholdt getting a bit mad and jealous too.

"Just tell Annie what you feel Bertholdt. She might feel the same way too. You'll never know until you tell her and find out. Also we need him. Once we finish our Mission we can go home and you do whatever you wish. He's a great ally and a good friend too." said Reiner calmly and cool with a smile.

"I will once we finish our Mission I'll tell her. She may even forget him too. But yes we need him and he's a decent friend." said Bertholdt as he sighed.

"Hahahahaha! I doubt that part about Annie forgetting him. Let's go." Reiner was still chuckling and they walked away. Me and Annie went home and had some breakfast.

"So now what do we do?" I said getting up.

"We prepare ourselves to leave this place. It will go to hell in a few days." said Annie taking a sip out of her cup.

"Hmmm I was thinking that too. You should leave tomorrow, Annie. I'll stay till the second day in the afternoon to see if they really need me if not I leave as soon as possible and I'll find you." I said looking at her while I was starting to do some chores.

"No. I'll stay with you. We do this together, Atalo. I couldn't care much for the others but you it's different. I care. . . about you." said Annie looking at me in the eyes. It's true usually with everyone she's cold, emotionless and heartless most of the time. But I make her smile and laugh. We hugged but we're too young to be together the way we truly want. She's eleven and I'm twelve. We then did what we had to do and got ready in time for the following days.

"Well, it's time to hit the hay." I said dropping myself in bed. We both went to bed.

"Annie, this is a beautiful, cruel world." I said...

(Ending Song : Attack On Titan Season 1 Part 1)


	3. Chapter 2 : 2nd Day, Fall of Zhiganshina

(Opening song : Attack On Titan Season 1 Part 1)

"Today's the day huh." I said sitting up in bed opening the window. I got up and went downstairs and Annie came downstairs and saw me washing my face by the sink. "Did you sleep better last night?" I asked Annie.

"Yes actually. . . so now what?" she asked me while putting up her hair up again.

"Now we wait. Let's take a walk to our regular meeting spot and see if anyone is there for info." I told Annie while washing my head and then putting up my pants.

"Sure, let's go." said Annie calmly. She's been waiting for this day to come and be over. When we got there Reiner and Bertholdt were not there. Instead it was two kids young like us but a year younger.

"Eren wake up!" the girl with the long black hair yelled at Eren.

"Mikasa. Sorry I was just taking a nap. I had a bad dream." said Eren wiping his eyes as he woke up from a nightmare.

"We should go." said Annie kinda coldly.

"Is something wrong Annie?" I asked her. She's been acting a bit different today.

"I'm fine." she responded a bit coldly.

"Hmm okay then if you say so." I told her while I was rubbing the back of my head. We got back and Reiner was waiting for us at our door. "Reiner, so you need me? Or not?" I asked him.

"No, you two go on ahead. I thought you both already left a while ago." said Reiner.

"No I wanted to get a clear answer."I told him.

"Well Bertholdt is getting into position. The attack will begin in a few hours." said Reiner talking in a low voice since we were still outside.

"Alright then. Have fun then it's all going to be all child's play for the both of you. We got to get going before the attack begins and all goes to hell." I told him while me and Annie went inside. Reiner left and waived a good-bye as he left. "Well I guess I can relax then huh Annie." I said but she was quiet and was a bit cold. "Annie?" I reached outbut she quickly turned around and grabbed my hand and she was squeezing it.

"I fine I said." she told me quite harshly.

"Fine then I get it. I'm just trying to help." I told as I got my bag and walked to the door as I opened it. Annie called out to me.

"Wait, Atalo. . . I didn't mean to go off on you." she yelled out and looked at me but not as cold. I kept walking but I stopped.

"Yeah I get it. Let's go." I told her and I walked out and Annie followed five seconds later.

"(I'm sorry.)" she said to herself. We got out of Zhiganshina District went to the riverside where we took a boat to go upstream so we can go into the inner walls and cities. We had to keep our appearance Annie as her usual quiet, emotionless, cold self and me just calm, quiet and cool. We could have fun right now but I kept my distance from Annie and just watched her from afar. She seemed even more down. MP's were everywhere but they always slacked off since there was no danger and nothing to worry about, not until later. I saw the Stationary Guards at the walls and gates cleaning and polishing the cannons they seemed to also just slack off and not really keeping watch not just that they were drinking too. Nobody seemed to give a care in the world. It was getting closer and closer and the sun began to set very slowly. The life the people lived her had no hope, no dreams, no future. Not after today. Now the Mission. . . was a go.

Meanwhile back with Reiner and Bertholdt. . .

There was a large noise of thunder and a strong lightning strike flashed outside of Wall Maria. It had begun. The Colossal Titan appeared. He was approximately 60 meters tall no skin but red music tissue, his head could be seen over the wall seeing everyone inside. The wall was only 50 meters high. Bertholdt has started the attack. He kicked Wall Maria down with one strong kick and sent rubble flying everywhere hitting building and streets and taking innocent that landed on them and crushed the life out of them. The blast wave was strong and sent anyone nearby flying. Blood was everywhere and poured out their guts as well. The Titans were inside and they kept coming. The people ran in fear and panic and many were grabbed and eaten. It was a gruesome sight. Eren and Mikasa saw it all. Eren's mother was devoured right before their very eyes. The MP's were evacuated the city of Zhiganshina, the Stationary Guards did their best to defend the second gate but they weren't ready for what happened next. Another lightning and thunder strike sounded and flashed and a 15 meter Titan appeared its body was entirely armor and muscular. It was Reiner. They shoot cannon at him but the cannon balls had no affect on him what-so-ever and they bounced off too. The soldiers yelled to close the gate but Reiner quickly charged at them. He bashed all the guards and cannons and burst through the gate leaving a huge hole that allowed the Titans to go in. The Armored Titan made look like it was all child's play. The people were scrambling trying to leave Zhiganshina fast. They tried to get on the boats quickly but it was total confusion and chaos. Among those that arrived was Eren and Mikasa. Something told me we would see them again.

Back to me and Annie. . .

"The day is just about over. I wonder how it went." I said to myself. Annie came over and sat next to me and put her hair to the side. We were both quiet but we reached for each others hands. "Just a little bit more and the day will be over." I told her. I gently squeezed her hand. "Annie. . . I'll never let you go. I promise." I looked at her in her eyes as I told her. She leaned towards me and hissed my forehead. When we finally reached our destination they had trouble with food. They had famine and now very soon refuges from Wall Maria from Zhiganshina will be poring in soon. It got worst when they did. It was a mad house. The people couldn't believe that Wall Maria had fallen. "So now we wait for Reiner and Bertholdt. They'll find us give it some time a day or two." I told Annie. She nodded. It seems she almost came to the point to hate the world. A few days pasted and Reiner and Bertholdt found us. The fall of Zhiganshina was only the beginning. We thought it would be done that very day and head home, hmm I guess not.

"Looks like it will take longer than I thought also." said Bertholdt. "Now what else?" There were troops mobilizing for a counterattack to try and take back Wall Maria. It was the Scout Regiment, Scouts were Soldiers that go out and fight that are willing to give up their lives in the sake of humanity's survival and kill the Titans.

"Now we wait until we are old enough to join the Military. Once in we can be able to do more. Enjoy it while it lasts. . . what am I saying this place is full of hopeless fools with no future and worthless dreams." said Reiner mad and upset. Thing were getting more serious now. ". . . we become the top best and we choose the areas or position we want or need. I'll plan more once we join. It should get easier from then on." said Reiner. We nodded and looked forward to seeing our outcome of the future. We can finally go home.

(Ending Song : Attack On Titan Season 1 Part 1)


	4. Chapter 3 : The 104th Training Corp Pt1

(Opening Song : Attack on Titan Season 1 Part 1)

Two years past since the attack and fall of Zhiganshina. We joined the military to become Soldiers and also to be able to move around more, do more searching hiding our secret in the shadows all so we can reach our goal to accomplish the mission. We were all lined up and the drill instructor walked up to almost each of us and inspected us and yelled at us harshly. He was drill instructor Kieth. Many were chewed out, this guy Connie Springer got totally chewed out when he messed up saluting to him and the instructor literally picked him up with both his hands by the head. He was a short guy with almost no hair, he was practically bald. another who got chewed out and had the instructor surprised to see she had the guts to be eating a potato in formation. Her name was Sasha Blouse. Sucks to be her she had to run the entire day in the field non stop. she was given the nice name Potato Girl. Another was yelled at but not as the rest his name was Armin Arlert and Marco Bott as well another who wanted to be an MP. He too was short with long blonde hair which I thought was a girl because the way it looked and had it. Jean Kirstein, another cadet that was pretty tall like about my height or just the same that had brown somewhat spiked hair. When the instructor walked up to him and yelled at him why he joined the Army he told him he wanted to join the MP and live a peaceful life behind the walls. When he said the the instructor bashed his head to his face and Jean dropped to his knees in agonizing pain and the instructor yelled at him and cursed. The drill instructor walked up to me.

"AND YOU! WHAT'S YOUR STORY! WHY DID YOU JOIN THE ARMY IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU DAMN MAGGOT!" yelled Instructor Kieth at my face almost kissing it.

"SIR! TO BECOME A SOLDIER AND JOIN THE SURVEY CORP AND FIGHT THE TITANS, SIR! IT'S BEEN MY DREAM SINCE I WAS A KID AND TO PROTECT THOSE I LOVE AS A SOLDIER! I WILL ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL, SIR!" I responded back with a serious look in my salute position.

"IS THAT SO?! I WILL HAVE HELL RAIN DOWN ON YOU OUT OF MOST OF THE CADETS FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS AND I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT! IF YOU GIVE UP OR FAIL I'LL SHITKICK YOU OUT OF HERE MYSELF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" he barked out with some spit coming out of his mouth. I have short black pretty spiky hair, I'm 5'8 in height and weight 208 pounds pretty much pure muscle like Reiner pure muscle. Light Brownish or Tan skin with brown eyes. I was also the last of my race, the last Mexican that is left on this miserable planet and nobody knows that I'm the last but Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. Many races were wipedout by the Titan by I guess I was lucky because of mother, little sister and father also my special secret and abilities. It was our first night of basic training and we were all washed up and eating after a long day of being yelled at and running all day long but Potato Girl was still out there but must've been on her way back by now. This is the night I met Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. Everyone was crowded around him as he was telling his story of the day of the fall Zhiganshina. Many of them kept asking him questionsto him also.

"So Eren? How did you feel when you feel when you lost someone you love and close to you?" I asked him while I was at another table sitting next to Jean. I was making friends I guess.

"Come on man give the guy a break will ya. He's seen and said too much don't you think?" said Connie feeling sorry for Eren that he lost almost everything he loved.

"Why did you sign up to be a Soldier in the first place anyway if you couldn't save your mother that day? What makes you think you think you can save anybody else when you couldn't even save her?" I questioned him from a distance. Annie was across the room listening and watching over every once in a while. Reiner and Bertholdt turned to look at me.

"I signed up to become a Soldier and vowed to kill every last one of those damn Titans. To Join the Scout Legion and wipe them all out!" shout Eren to me in anger. He got up mad and Mikasa and Armin were trying to calm him down. I was still sitting next to Jean all calm and cool.

"Don't bother to start something what you can't finish by coming over here Eren but besides you have guts and I respect that." I told him calmly. "It's a compliment sit down." I told him.

"So you really going to kill all the Titans all by yourself and join the Scouts? You might as well just kill yourself now. That's your death wish. Isn't it? You handle it? Please." said Jean. That made Eren even more angry and just when he was getting calm too. The two were getting into a huge argument and got out of their chairs. Looks like a fight was gonna break out. Jean offered a hand of apology but Eren refused and instead walked out. Mikasa followed Eren and by the looks of it Jean was definitely falling for Mikasa hard.

"Hmm poor Jean. A swing and a miss very badly too." I told him.

"Atalo. . . that was the most beautiful and hottest girl I ever seen." Jean told me. He was redder then a tomato. He froze when he tried to talk to her and she walked away from him. The next we were training on an ODM (Omni - Directional Maneuver) Gear or 3D Maneuver Gear which ever you prefer. We were to balance ourselves while suspended in cables. It was a piece of cake, pretty easy to balance. Some of the Cadets were a bit wobbly but they got it as for one person, Eren. He kept hitting the ground or hanging upside down. It was quite embarrassing too. Some Cadets laughed or chuckled every time he messed up badly other felt bad or didn't care. The drill instructor yelled at him constantly cursing at him. He gave him one more day if he didn't succeed he would be kicked out. Eren was desperate for help. That evening when we finished today's training ma and Annie met up together. We just finished bathing since we sweat and stink everyday after training. We've been seeing each other since we started training.

"What a day huh. It wasn't too bad today though, right?" I told her. We hide from everyone even from Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Yes, it wasn't bad. So, have you found anything out or information?" she asked. I nodded with a no that there's nothing new or info at all.

"But I have noticed something though. Since day on of being here I've seen these Cult or Wall Worshipers around and it seems to me that they've been eyeing on Christa Lenz recently." I told her. " I don't know what or why but maybe it's something to look into.

"Yeah I've noticed too. Hmm I'll try to dig and sneak around see if I can get more info." she said. We kept looking at each other.

"Okay, be careful Annie." I said.

"You too, Atalo." she answered back. We stayed there for a while.

"(Fuck it. I should say something to her. It's my chance.)" I said to myself in my head. We were about to walk away but I turned around. "Annie wait." She turned around and looked at me like she was waiting for me to say something she's been waiting for. "Annie, I. . . I was wondering when all this training is over if you. . . you wanna, wanna. . . you know. . . do something together you know like - MN?!" She stopped me right there and I was surprised. Her lips touched mine and at that moment I was red hot like the sun and my face was blushing red as a cherry. Her smooth soft lips were attached to mine for a good ten seconds.

"Yes, yes I've been waiting and wanting that, for this for years and now we're old enough for each other. Since that day you promised my father and that brutal sparring he put us up to do." she said blushing and with a kinky smile.

oOo - Flashback 1 (Sparring day) - oOo

"Rrrrra! Ha! Ha! Rrrra!"I was training hand to hand combat with Annie and we came at each other at full force.

"Huh huh woow haaa!" yelled out Annie. "Rrrraaaah! She found an opening and punched my face hard. "Haaa!" She did a low kick and I fell to the floor in pain but I spun on my back quickly recovered back on my feet. Blood came out from the side of my mouth.

"Pffft. . . is that all?" I told her and she got a bit mad and charged me. "Come get it." Our hands and arms and legs clashed together repeatedly. "(I see it.)" I found and opening and swung at her but I purposely miss but when I did than my elbow followed from my arm and hit the side of her face. I then followed it with a kick to get stomach and she flew back. She struggled to get back up but she did she came at me with a high kick to the side of my face and it was fast too. I blocked it and when her leg was in my grasp my other arm that was free came down with my elbow to crush her leg right then and there. It's my favorite move. The Crush Block. But I stopped and didn't perform it on her. I couldn't. "Huff puff huff puff huff puff. . . no I can't." Annie was stunned what I was about to do to her but I stopped. "I'm done. Good match, Annie." Mr. Leonhardt just watched us. He walk over to us and looked at me. "Forgive me, Mr. Leonhart but I can't hurt her no more. I. . . I. . . AAAAAAH!" He struck me across the face and punched my guts. "Mmmm. . . UHA!" I tried to catch my breath.

"Father! No stop it! Please! Father!" she shouted to him but he turned to her and slapped her face and she covered her face. "Father no!" she shout crying.

"Ngh. . . Annie. Annie? No!" I yelled and ran to her. He lifted his arm but I stopped him. "I won't let you hurt her anymore." Annie's eyes widened and surprised.

"You dare to stop me. I see you both still don't have enough discipline." he said. He started beating me and I did it all for Annie.

"No please stop! Stop! Stop It!" she shouted in anger and still had tears rolling down her eyes. "Rrrrrrraaaaaaaahhh!" she charged at him and noticed her and he turned around and came with a kick and I was shocked what she did next. She stopped his kick and with her other arm it came down with an elbow smashed his leg and you could here to cracking sound in his leg. She broke his leg and she kept hitting it repeatedly.

"Annie!" I called out and ran to them and kicked his lower back. Mr. Leonhardt shouted in agonizing pain and dropped to the floor. Me and Annie stopped. He looked at the both of us and smiled and cried.

"Annie, Atalo. I'm so sorry for the way I have always been treating you and the teaching I have shown you both. I've always been proud of you both. Annie, my daughter forgive me for everything. I've always loved you since the day you were born and always been proud of you. Atalo, I'm glad I met you and brought you into my home. You truly are meant to take care of my daughter. I've always thought of you as my own son. Please forgive me." We both stood there and me and Annie looked at each other. Since that day Mr. Leonhardt was crippled from the was down and changed for the better and confessed that day as well.

oOo - Flashback 1 ends - oOo

oOo - Flashback 2 (My promise) - oOo

"Yes, I promise that I will bring her back. I'll always be with her by her side forever. You're not alone Annie. Mr. Leonhardt I promise on my life that will bring her back home." I told Mr. Leonhardt as he cried in sadness because me and Annie were leaving. She looked at me and she slowly reach for my hand.

"Annie, you don't have to do this. You can abort anytime but when it becomes too difficult the situation. Leave, get out of there and come home. Look after each other and return." said Mr. Leonhardt. "I'll be looking forward to your return the two of you." That very day we left and Reiner and Bertholdt came along. It was the day we were to carry out our mission. To find The Coordinate.

oOo - Flashback ends - oOo

I remembered that day clearly. My eyes got bigger and I was extremely happy about this all. I too have been waiting and wanting this for too long. This was our little secret from everyone even from Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Annie, I Love You. I will defend and protect you with my life. Even from those two." I told Annie. We kissed a bit longer then we heard footsteps coming.

"Follow my lead I have an idea." she said and she went back to acting cold and bitter. "So that's why I think it's foolish to join the Survey Corp. You can't wipe out the Titans. It will never end it's pure stupidity." she said all that bitter and cold.

"Why do you have to be so damn negative huh Annie?! Why?! Just tell me why huh?! What's you damn deal!" I yelled at her. It was Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt and Connie that found us behind a cabin.

"There you are, Atalo. We've been looking all over for you and what were you two arguing about?" asked Jean.

"It's nothing. Our conversation is over we were just leaving and go separate ways." I told them.

"Okay well let's go it's chow time. Let's get it before it gets cold." said Connie. I nodded. Bertholdt was looking at me and starring at Annie. We got to the mess cabin and got our dinner. I sat far away from Annie to make sure they all bought it. Poor Eren was pretty banged up and mad and upset. That night in the boys cabin Eren and Armin were talking to Bertholdt and Reiner telling each other of what they experienced in their Titan attacks. Reiner and Bertholdt were fibbing about everything of how they lost everything and their families. He also asked for help on the ODM Gear.

"It's easy there's nothing to it Eren. If you're that desperate then we can teach you. You'll be able to master it tonight and be ready for tomorrow." They got dressed up and put a cloak on to hide themselves in the night to teach Eren the ODM Gear.

"Hey Atalo are you coming with us?" asked Armin. I nodded no acting all down and turned away.

"Let him stay. He got into an argument with Annie a little while ago." said Bertholdt looking at me.

"What kind of argument was it?" asked Eren.

"It was nothing but. . . I'll tag along then. Maybe it can help me clear my head at least a little bit." I responded back to them getting up and ready to head out with them. we went out to the practice area with a lantern.

"So what happened to you Atalo? Why so mad or upset?" asked Eren.

"It was a little argument about joining the Scouts." I told him.

"You joined to become a Soldier and be a Scout too?" asked Eren surprised. I nodded.

"The Titans took everything from me but except for one thing that I love. I'll make sure they pay it back with blood!" I yelled. Reiner turned his head and saw me and I noticed Bertholdt looking at me as well.

"Wow Atalo, you sound almost like Eren." said Armin with a smile. I kind of laughed a bit.

"Together we will wipe them out Atalo. That I swear!" said Eren. We shook on it strongly kind of squeezing his hand a bit.

"Well here we are. You'll definitely be ready by tomorrow Eren. That I swear you will." said Reiner. We were their almost the entire night with Eren and Armin. Eren was ready. The next day came.

"ALRIGHT JEAGER! YOU GET ONE SHOT AND ONE SHOT ONLY! IF YOU FAIL YOU'RE OUT OF HERE FOR GOOD! YOU PASS YOU WILL OFFICIALLY STAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" shouted the Instructor.

"YES SIR!" yelled back Eren. We were all lined up to watch his progress. I knew that Eren can do this and he knew he was ready. He had his Gear on and the Instructor gave the order to lift him up. Eren was up and was doing it but something went wrong. He just got thrown forward and bashed his head onto the ground.

"NO! JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I HAD IT! I KNOW I CAN DO THIS!" shouted Eren not quitting or giving up. The Instructor walked up to him and told the Soldier that lifted him to remove his Gear and lend it to Eren. Eren switched it and he was lifted up again. This time it was different. He was perfectly balanced.

"Hmm it seems that your Gear was broken all along." he said checking it and feeling all of it. "Which means wegotta bust some heads back to the guys at the supplies. JEAGER! YOU PASSED!" shouted the Instructor. Everyone was clapping and cheering to him. They were amazed that he even mastered a broken ODM Gear as well. Eren gets to stay with us in the 104th.

"I knew he could do it all along. It's not that hard at all." I said to myself. At last. Two years have passed since then. We were in the forest all of us racing the Instructor while he was on horse back. Eren was looking sharp.

"Eren Jeager. . . your father would be proud of you. You're finally a Soldier." said the Instructor to himself and I barely heard him. We were all zooming very fast in the forest. Me and Annie were side by side racing each other. Our training was just about over,

(Ending Song : Attack on Titan Season 1 Part 1)


	5. Chapter 4 : The 104th Training Corp Pt2

(Opening Song : Attack on Titan Season 1 Part 1)

Graduation was right around the corner only days remained. Today we trained in the forest on killing Titans and strike then in the back of the neck. It's the Titans only weakness of killing them by cutting them deep enough or cutting out a chuck of the back neck. The Instructor observed us very well as we practiced. Throughout the years we had many trails we faced, surviving harsh elements of nature, long runs in rain with heavy gear, survival even against "bandits" but I figure they were Soldiers disguised to test us in dilemmas and struggle in the wild. Blade uses, rifles, cannons, knowledge about Titans, 3D Maneuver Gear, Hand to Hand combat and etc. Rigorous tests and training that even a few of the Cadets died, others quit or ran away and some were kicked or thrown out. I did and took everything Instructor Keith threw at me, I handled and endured it I even surprised of how far, tough, skill, talent and gut I had. He even thought I was a Prodigy but I matched Mikasa Acherman even though I was the Warrior Titan. Mikasa, accels in everything you can even say she's perfect, sexy, hot and got spunk. Armin Arlert, weak not tough one bit, slow too but his strength comes from his brain of knowledge and his friends Eren and Mikasa. Eren Jeager, has guts and doesn't give up. He may not be as tough but he is driven of an ambition that is just utterly frightening and purpose. Jean Kirstein, he is fast when it comes to learning and orders but he way much rather live the quiet and peaceful life, he's very laid back. "Out of my way! This one is mine!" shouted Connie. I sped right past him in a flash.

"Too slow." I cut the back of the fake Titan target's neck. "Better luck next time Connie." I said with a smile and kept going.

"Hey man! Let me have a bit of fun too." He said smiling. Connie Springer, a guy short in stature but he too is skilled but always knows who to brighten the day up and he's a positive guy and does good at staying calm in rough situations. Sasha was passing by having fun with her Gear. Sasha Blouse, not the brightest tool in the closest but she's good at what she does though and she's out going. I launched a wire hook at a tree and went around it taking out three more targets from behind leaving a perfect cut. Mikasa followed me.

"Let's see who gets this one first, Mikasa." I told her as we rushed to the next one. "Hmm?" Annie came down from above taking out our next target followed by Jean, Bertholdt and Reiner. "Woow where'd you come from Annie?" I asked her. She turned to look at me.

"Surprised you didn't I." she said. Annie Leonhardt, my comrade, my friend, my girlfriend, my love of my life also the Female Titan. She's quiet, cold and bitter with others you could say heartless too all to keep up her appearance but underneath that is a happy, sad and nice girl. She was forced to take this mission but her father said she could leave but I protect her even though she can handle herself but not easily with. . .them. She's extremely skilled and talented who accels as well. Bertholdt Hoover, another comrade he's skilled and smart too also the Colossal Titan. He's good at what does but he's too mild in nature. Reiner Braun, another comrade. Pretty much he's the one in charge of the whole mission of ours. Big tough guy with a positive attitude with others and encourages to push on and fight forward also the Armored Titan. I saw Eren go for the kill but didn't cut deep enough. That night I woke up, all the guys were asleep. I got up and went to look for Annie. We've been doing this for quite some time, we sneak out to see each other while everyone slept. I found her at the usual spot were we pretended to argue back then. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and giggled as I picked her up. "Hahaha stop put me down. Let go of me." she said laughing. I put her down then she turned around and gave me a kiss.

"Hmhm you got to work on that of me sneaking up on you." I told her smiling as she leaned on me. "Graduation is almost here. So what do you want to do on that day?" I asked her.

"We'll do something together I promise. Tomorrow we have Hand to Hand combat practice again." she said.

"It gets easier and easier now. . . Annie, . . . I don't know. I, I've gotten attached to nearly everyone here in the 104th. I'm so confused now, Annie." I told her.

"I understand you. In a way I kind of have too as well even though I don't show it. They have courage and guts." said Annie while getting comfy on me. "I have been getting closer to that Mina girl but we still have to do this Mission though whether we like it or not." she told me.

"Yeah, if they knew what and who we really are they wouldn't understand us. They would hate us and more." I said. "Annie,. . . this Mission of ours though. . . I don't have a good feeling about this. We should abort while we still can." I told her.

"I have also been having second thoughts as well but. . . if we get found out we abort. If one of us gets captured we abort if I happen to leave me the risk is extreme but if you got captured I couldn't leave you though I. . . I. . ." she said but I calmed her down.

"I won't leave you, I'll find you. Whatever happens you go home if I'm caught I'll be fine but whatever happens nobody will lay a hand on you and I will protect you and bring you home. I'll think of something and come up with an idea." I said. We made out for a bit for five whole minutes. We finished and gave each other a goodnight hug and kiss and went back. The next day came by and we had it easy and we were practicing Hand to Hand combat on the field. What a coincidence I was paired up with Annie today at Hand to Hand combat with wooden knives. "Alright, let's not get carried away." I told her and gave her a small smile. She did a quick smirk.

"No promises." she said with a decent smile. Eren was going up against Reiner. So me and Annie went at it. We took it easy, she came at me with the wooden blade but I knocked it out her hand then I hand her in my grasp. I took the blade from her, this time I came at her but she dodged and hit my arm, suddenly she had me in a position of thrusting the knife in me. "Sorry about that." she said as she gave me her hand. I got up while I rubbed my somewhat injured arm.

"Hey it's cool. . . mmm ah damn it." I said, she looked at my arm. "No no I got this." I rubbed my arm and popped it. "Ngh, that sort of hurt but I feel better. No worries." She reached out and massaged it a bit.

"To hell with this. Let's just skip this training we already know much more then them." said Annie rubbing my arm. I nodded with a yes. I saw Eren and Reiner practice. Eren took Reiner down, it was quite interesting.

"Wow Reiner, you're pretty good at this." said Eren.

"You're not so bad yourself too, Eren." he said smiling as they took turns switching blades with one another. "You know not many people are taking this part serious of training. They really don't care about this one bit." said Reiner.

"The ones who who are is those two over there, Atalo and Annie." said Eren. Me and Annie started walking ignoring this training.

"Hey let's go see them." said Reiner. "Those two seem to be slacking now or hiding from the practice." They walked up towards us.

""Hmm?" Annie and I were stopped right in front of us. "What do guys what?" I asked.

"Well seems like you both are slacking or hiding from practice. I should teach you both a lesson right now for being scared and not living up to being a Soldier." said Reiner.

"It's because it's pointless of all this." said Annie. "You really think anybody is actually gonna learn this stuff and actually us it?"she said coldly.

"She's right. Nobody really cares, like someone is actually use these moves in the real world. You really think people want violence behind the Walls while everyone is safe from the Titans. They're avoiding all this what are actually doing is honing their skill to run." I told him crossing my arms. Eren was getting a bit mad.

"Hey Eren why don't you go up and teach these two a lesson. Start with Annie first she's the easiest one then to Atalo." said Reiner putting his hands on Eren's shoulders leaning behind his head smiling. "Go on do it." He pushed him towards us.

"Umm ok. You're right someone has to put you both in your place!" said Eren grabbing the wooden blade. He looked at Annie and she was pissed. I looked and noticed too.

"(Uh-oh not good, not for Eren. The moment Reiner said 'Start with Annie she's the easiest' caused her to get furious.) Oh no." I said. Annie got in her fighting stance. "This I got to see." I said laughing. He came at her, she did the same to him on what did to me but worse. She hit his arm causing him to let go and took him down easily. She just moved and used her legs simple as that. He got back up and charged at her again, she preformed a Low Kick and went down like a sack of potatoes. When he went down was in a funny position. "You both got her pissed. It's no use Eren she's too good at fighting." I told him standing there putting my heads on the back of my head chilling. He tried again but once again went down and this time he stayed down. She had him in the same position again had the wooden blade by his neck to thrust it in him for the kill if it was real.

"Don't you see Eren this is all pointless. Nobody would ever fight. The smart ones forget about it and mess around." she said. I looked around and many of them were especially Connie and Sasha and there goes the Instructor lifting Connie by the head again. "Don't get sucked into this. Be smart." she said cruelly and leaving Eren there. She walked away and Reiner got in front of her. "What you're next too?" asked Annie.

"Me? No I was just umm. . ." said Reiner trying not to get in the fight.

"Yeah Reiner you were in on this too. It's only fair you get a shot at this too." said Eren getting up. "Atalo, how about it." He looked at me.

"Hmmm? Me? Mmmm no you should reconsider, trust me." I told him. "But yeah Reiner you're a Soldier like us. Don't woos out." I smiled.

"Well a Soldier can't back down, SO! HERE I GO!. . ." yelled Reiner but he was on the ground, Annie took him down faster and walked towards me away from Reiner.

"Not even a challenge. . . Atalo." she said as she reached to grabbing me. She threw the wooden blade to me that Reiner had the one she also had. "Show them how it's done. Don't hold back. Eren, Reiner pay attention. (Show them how it's done, Warrior.)" Everyone and everything stopped, they all turned their attention to us. A drop of sweat rolled down beside me head. She put her hands and arms up getting into her fighting stance.

"Annie. . . are you sure?" I questioned her, she nodded to me. "Hmm I guess it can't be helped. . . Here I Go!" I held each blade in my hands, stood firmly up and help the blades by each side of me. This was not my original stance for Hand to Hand combat. My original was arms and hands up opened with my legs and feet firmly to the ground. I came at her. I swung at her neck as if intention to kill but she dodged it but my other came around aiming for her side. She noticed and reacted quick jumping back. She rushed at me aiming for my stomach but she faked it and went for an uppercut instead. "Damn, almost had me there." She raised one of her legs then kicking me at my waist but I blocked it. "(I got to push her away from me she's right at my face. If I don't she could eventually find an opening fast." I kept my guard up. I turned my blades the opposite way in order to come at her with fists as well. "(An opening.)" I went for her neck with the blades but she was fast enough to stop it. "Hmhm gotcha."

"What?" said Annie astonished. She had my arms stopping my attack. I pushed her away kicking her stomach but I didn't do it hard to send her flying only to make her stumble back a bit. "I see, so pressuring you really does work." She saw what I didn't want her to see. Clever of course. I threw a wooden blade at her but she ducked, when I did that I ran up to her, while she was still low she spun with a Reverse Low Kick. I stopped in my track and stretched one of my legs bracing for her hit, I stopped it. I wasn't planning on going down THAT easily like Eren and Reiner. I put the second blade in my back pants saving it for later. "Hand to Hand instead huh." She came at me fast but she found an opening, she punched me quite hard and sent me back flying. "(Oops. That's my bad I didn't mean it that hard.)" I jumped to my feet. I wiped the little blood that came down from the side of my mouth, I even moved my lower jaw to see if it was okay, it didn't pop.

"Okay, no more holding back. Time to get serious. (Did she really just punched me that hard? Is she for real? Getting serious?)" I got in my stance and I had a serious look on my face. She totally noticed it too. I noticed Eren from the side, he looked astounded. I charged at her fast and she reacted as quick as she could. I was faster then before, she kept up the best she could be I got her. "(It's over.)" My hand came to her face but not in a fist but flat out with my palm. I didn't go to hit her but to block her vision of sight. I gave her a Reverse Kick to the back of her leg, she didn't see it coming. I stood there blocking her vision with my left hand and used my left leg taking her down from behind. She fell backwards but I caught her back still covering her eyes. I then put her in submission quickly taking out the wooden blade behind me, I had her to her knees, my arms wrapped around her. One arm wrapped around, the other too wrapped around but the end of the blade pointing towards her heart. She could see clearly. "You done?" I asked her. "Stay down if you are, Annie." I told her.

"Hmm, okay you win this time. But it won't be the same next time." she said. I let go of her and helping her get up. I threw the blade right at Reiner's feet sticking nicely to the ground. Everyone was stunned. I walked away. Reiner was amazed, of course Eren too.

"Atalo, where did you learn that? Annie, where did you learn all that too?" asked Eren.

". . . It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time. She learned by her father though." I told him.

"How do you both know so much about each other? It's obvious that you both have done this plenty of time before." he said.

"Well, I'll just tell you when the time is right. . . eventually. Well I'll catch up with you later." I said to Reiner and Eren. Annie followed behind me. "That kind of hurt, Annie."

"I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to." she said. I turned around walking backwards. I smiled.

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm tough, I'm hard, strong, etc. I can take a hit you know that hehe." I gave her a big smile and she smiled as well. That night at dinner this time I was sitting in front of Annie right next to Mina. Jean was talking to Marco about being an MP saying only the best of the best get to be an MP and once again Eren and Jean were at it again. "Those two seem to always have beef with each other every damn night. They should just get together and bone or something." I said quietly. Mina giggled, Annie smiled a bit hiding her face.

"You're just a big joke, Jean. Nothing but a coward. Not just that your head is way too damn big to fit in the interior Walls anyways." said Eren while he took a drink from his cup. We all laughed and giggled when he said that. Jean noticed everyone, he got up in anger then followed Eren.

"Here we go again, this should be interesting. Let's see how it all plays out." I whispered. Mikasa got up to stop the fight.

"Alright, enough you two." she said grabbing Eren's hand slowly putting it down. At first it looked like everything was calming down but Jean burst out yelling furiously at Eren grabbing his shirt, we all looked closely what was about to happen next but then.

"?!" Annie was surprised and I took a closer look of what happened. Eren dropped Jean down to the floor violently using what looked like the same move Annie preformed on him earlier today.

"What the hell was that?! Where'd you learn that from?!" yelled Jean as he sat up and shook his head.

"Something I picked up earlier today at training while you were too busy with your thumb up your ass." sais Eren looking down at him. The door slightly opened, it was Instructor Keith, he peeked his head in.

"Can anyone explain to me what all the commotion of all the racket and rumbling gone on here? Or do I have to come inside and investigate everything myself and watch you all?" he said with an eerie look on his face sounding serious. Eren and Jean quickly went back to their seats acting like nothing happened. Everything was all quiet and the Instructor came in slowly, suddenly Mikasa raised her hand fast.

"Sir, Sasha passed gas which caused a huge disturbance and still smells." she said calmly and Sasha was freaking out. The instructor cover up his nose.

"Oh God. Show some respect and control yourself will you. I should have know." he said walking away closing the door behind him. All of us were hold our laughter until he actually left. Poor Sasha was still freaking out about what Mikasa said but Mikasa was trying to calm her down shoving food in her mouth. Eren and Jean were still mad at each other.

"Damn Mikasa you're mean, poor Sasha." I told her from a distance. Everyone finally let it all out. "Nice and fast thinker." I said to Annie as I finished eating and drinking out of my cup. The next day everyone was actually taking Hand to Hand combat serious ever since what happened last night, even Jean was practicing hard too. "That was pretty badass what you did last night, Eren." I told him with a smile.

"Oh thanks but I did what I had to and show everyone this is not a waste of time." he responded. Annie walked right next to me.

"You proved me wrong, Eren. How about I show you the Low Kick move. I see that you actually like it." said Annie.

"Yeah definitely! Then you teach me a thing or two, Atalo." he said to me laughing.

"Sure whatever." I said with a smile. We both taught Eren the Low Kick move he really likes but he really needed more practice on it but he'll get it. Graduation was only a few days away.

(Ending Song : Attack on Titan Season 1 Part 1)


	6. Chapter 5 : GradCere Night, A Newcomer

(Opening Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)

"CONGRATULATIONS! You all have officially graduated! I can honestly say that I'm proud to call you all Soldiers! Congratulations to the Top Ten 104th. 1.) Mikasa Acherman. 2.) Reiner Braun. 3.) Bertholdt Hoover. 4.) Annie Leonhardt. 5.) Eren Jeager. 6.) Jean Kirstein. 7.) Marco Bot. 8.) Connie Springer. 9.) Sasha Blouse and 10.) Krista Lenz! You Ten are the best of the best but, there is another above you all and a little above or just the same as Mikasa Acherman!" The whole 104th were surprised.

"Another? Wait did they add another to the Top Ten or is someone even better?" said Armin quietly to himself.

"(Hey? We're Atalo?" Connie wondered to himself. They were all wondering the same as well. Annie had a small smile on her face, Reiner and Bertholdt probably already knew. The Commanders were waiting. Commander Keith our Drill Instructor all big, bad and tough had a grin on his face, it was more or less as a smile.

"CADET ATALO PALACIOS! Please step forward! I present to you the head, the leader, one of the best of all 104th Corps and the Top Ten!" yelled the Commanding Instructor. I walked out from the dark behind the Commanders as they let me through. I saluted the entire 104th then did an About Face and saluted all the Commanders and Instructors. They saluted in return. "As of tonight you will celebrate and get all the sleep you want! Tomorrow you'll begin your lives, AS SOLDIERS! In a few days you will choose which area of the Military you want to join! DISS MISSED!" he shouted the order to us all. Everyone left, got dressed casual, went to the Mess Hall to celebrate the night at the ceremony. I met up with Annie.

"Hey Annie. Congrats on 4th Rank. I thought you'd come out 1st." I said to her, she put her hair to the side.

"Thanks. It doesn't matter, we're here now and we completed our training." she said calmly with a smile.

"Yeah, it would be better if the rest of our friends were here. . . but they're back home, Johnathon Guitron, Marcos Pinon and Diana Osorio. Hmm it's been 5 years since we seen them. I wonder how much they've changed, how they look now. I still remember what my friend Johnathon said to me 'take care bro, I'll see you soon. Good luck.' " Annie looked at me, she put one of her hands on my shoulder, I glanced at her looking into her eyes. ". . . Anyways, more importantly I'm here with you right now, Annie." I kissed her, we made sure nobody saw us, little did we know Armin saw us.

"Atalo? And Annie? No way, that's. . . that's impossible. But I just saw them kissing." he whispered to himself.

"I promised you something we would do Atalo. Tonight. . . we. . . we do it. We lose our virginity to each other." she said blushing and with a kinky look. When she said that I was happy and surprised, I was going to say something to her but Eren, Armin and Mikasa came to greet us.

"Hey Atalo! Congratulation on being the best. Nobody saw it coming." Eren said walking up to us with a big smile.

"Oh thanks, weeelll Commander Kieth did rain hell on me as he promised and I prevailed. He even told me before the graduation ceremony that he saw and thought of me as a Prodigy. I didn't expect it to turn out like this rather than knocking one of the Top Ten and putting me in line with you guys but it's all cool." I told him with a smile rubbing the back of my head.

"Haha yeah. So are you ready to join the Survey Corp?" he asked.

"You know it! Time to kick some serious Titan ass Eren." I told him giving him a manly arm. Annie grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"We have to go now. . . badly, I should say." said Annie calmly and cool.

"Huh? What's the big hurry?" asked Eren.

"Well we got stuff to do. We'll be back and celebrate. Don't worry." I responded back to him as me and Annie walked away. We walked out sneaking away from everyone and the ceremony. We went into a building were Cadet/Soldiers had they're dorm room, we found and empty dorm room from a dropout. Nobody would enter nor think someone would be there and find us, we didn't want to be interrupted rudely getting barged in on us. The room was clean, the bed was perfectly nice. We entered and closed the door behind us. Annie took off her grey sweater and threw it to the side leaving on her shirt. She walked up to me holdng both of my hands.

"Annie. . . are you sure about this?" I asked her. She blushed, I blushed as well.

"Yes, I've never been more sure in my life. All these years I've been waiting to get of age and give it up to you and only you." she leaned forward slowly as did I. Our lips met each other, at that moment I knew this was it. My heart was pounding quite rapidly as her smooth lips were on mine, we made out holding each other tightly. I rubbed my hands from the back of her head all the way down to her lower back close to her butt. Her hands slid from my sides down to my waist at my pants.

"Annie. . . I've been waiting a long time for this as well, to be with you." I said to her now kissing her from her mouth down to her neck. She enjoyed every bit of it. I couldn't contain myself anymore, the ecstasy sensation that rushed through my body, it coursed through my vain and felt I was losing my mind as if I was going to explode. I moved my hands to her waist and slowly lifted up her shirt taking it off, she did the same to me as well. She slowly pushed me away walking back. "Annie?" She took off her pants, everything leaving only he bar and panties on. She slowly removed her bar off and panties.

"Tonight I'll make you the happiest guy in the universe, it's also the night we forever are together. Make love to me, do me however you want, I will make you happy. I'm yours tonight, now and forever." she said to me with smile blushing all redder than before. I walked up to her making out with her, she grabbed my pants and unzipped and unbuttoned it pulling it down. I removed everything till my body was bare. We stopped kissing, she slowly went down to her knees. "So this is how your dick looks like." She wrapped her hands around it doing a slow jerking motion. "It's just the way I expected, the size quite fat and decently long and big. . . you've gotten very happy. . . don't worry I'll help you with that and calm you down." She started to play with it, slowly rubbing it then she opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and began licking it slowly at the tip of my dick doing little circles.

"Ngh, Annie. . ." I looked down at her, she shifted her eyes up to see me, her face was blushing bright red. Annie was very kinky right now, I placed my hand on her head. She stopped licking the tip and began sucking the end of it, slowly sliding my dick in her mouth little by little, no rush since this is her first time and my first time getting a blowjob. "Take your time, Annie. Oooh yes that. . . that feels pretty good." I felt her warm, wet mouth wrapping and sucking my dick, her tongue felt great as she played with the bottom of my dick.

"Mmmm. . . mmmaah. . ." Annie took it out of her mouth and jerked it a bit faster than before, her hands rubbing the head down to end. "Okay now I'm gonna make you cum, ready?" I nodded my head yes, she jerked it a bit more faster. She shoved it in her mouth fast. "Mmgh. . . mmguh. . . Mmmf. . ." Annie was different now, she was better as if she knew exactly how to it. "*slurp slurp slurp slurp* mmmm. . . *slurp slurp slurp*

"Annie, I can't hold it any longer. I"m about to cum!" I told her, she didn't stop she kept at it until I was satisfied, she wanted me to cum in her mouth. "HERE I GO! ANNIE!"

"?! MMMMGUUUH! Mmguh mmguh mmguh. . ." I came in her mouth, my load of semen overflowed her mouth. She took my dick out of her mouth coughing a bit, hints of my semen ran down from the sides of her lips, she still had some in her mouth.

"Annie are you alright? Sorry Annie I didn't mean to. . . " I noticed that she smiled, she looked up at me.

"Your semen has quite a flavor to it. . . interesting." she cleaned her sides and put in it her mouth savoring it. She got up and walked over to the bed and sat down. "I see you're still hard, good." she raised one of her hands and used her index finger calling me over. "Come, insert it in me. . . I'm ready but please be gentle I'm still a virgin.

"Yes I will, so am I up until now." I walked up to her, she was at the edge and laid back. I lifted both her legs and spread her open gently. "Okay, here I go." I grabbed my dick and adjusted it to her vagina, I slowly moved in, she was very tight that it felt a bit hard to penetrate. I noticed she clenched to the bed sheets, her eyes closed and her teeth was closed tight. "Alright." I just shoved it in her.

"Gaah!" she let out a yell, I saw that she began to bleed. I felt the pain as well as I shoved it.

"Annie you're bleeding! Are you okay?" I asked her.

"It's okay, I want this from you. I'm strong keep going." She responded back. I nodded. I slowly went in and out repeatedly. "Mmm mmm mmm nguh." I went as gentle as I could.

"Annie I have another load coming." I told her. She let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms and held me tight.

"Don't stop." she told me.

"But Annie if I don't then I. . ." before I could finish my sentence she pulled my head in and made out with me holding me tight, I felt her finger digging in my back. I ejaculated another load inside Annie's Vagina, I felt it pour all over her warm, wet, slippery vagina overflowing from her a bit. I didn't stop I just kept going, I put my forehead on hers, she was getting sweaty along with me.

"You still feel hard, don't stop keep going. Ejaculate as much as you can until you can't no more. I'll drink you dry if I have to." Annie let her hair loose, she always had it up unless she went to sleep but in this case it's different now. I started shoving my dick in and out of her again. "Don't worry you're not hurting me." I nodded and moved a bit faster at a normal speed. "Nnguh uuhh uuhh uuhh mmgh. . . "

"Annie, I love you." I said as I made out with her, she held me tight, I felt her fingers on my back tightening. That means I'm doing it right.

"I love you too, Atalo." she said back to me, we opened out mouths and touched each others tongue, licking each others tongue. My face was blushing so was hers, our bodies were warm and sweaty. we kept at it until I had to shoot another load. "Oh god I can feel your dick throbbing inside of me! Shoot! Let it all out!. . . Guuuhh!" I let out another load of my cum inside her, it pour out like a fountain. "It feels so hot! Yes yes yes! (Atalo, he's all mine. I'm not alone in this world. He's always been there for me and always with me ever since that day. . . he's mine and I love him.)"

"Annie, you know this is more than enough to get you pregnant. What- " I was just cut off again, she kissed me for a very long time. I pretty much got my answer when I said that. "Oh Annie, I love you so much." I kissed her forehead and took my dick out of her vagina, she sat up.

"You seem to still have a little energy left for another go." she said with a kinky smile.

"I do hmm maybe even for another after that. Maybe five shots is my limit or maybe four, who knows?" I gave her a big smiled.

"Let's find out, shall we." she walked up to me, she grabbed my hand and turn me to the bed. "Go on lay dawn, let me do the work this time." I got on the bed and laid flat on my back. "Perfect." she walked over and got on top of me, she slowly squatted down, grabbed my dick and adjusted it then sat on it slowly. "Mmmgh." I was all the way down and leaned forward towards me. "Just relax, my turn to do the work." she rubbed my head, her hand rubbed down to the right side of my face, down to my chest then abs. She began moving her hips slowly up and down, I felt her ass hit me gently every time she went down repeatedly. First she began slow then went at a normal speed. "Nnuuhh, ngh mmm." I grabbed a hold of her waist. I truly was the happiest guy in the universe, she didn't care if she was to get pregnant she wanted to it regardless. She went at it for a while and I felt another load coming. "Do it." I shoot it inside of her and overflowed from her. She got up off me and the bed, I noticed that she was dripping wet. "Every time you came in me I came as well at that very moment." she said with a smile. "That was great, a great first time experience. . . hmm? You seem to still have it up a bit. I know." she got on her knees. "I'll just drink you dry, I'll drain whatever is left of you." I sat up and sat at the edge of the bed. I wrapped one of her hands around my dick and played with it. "I won't stop till you are empty." She put it in her mouth and sucked it nice and good. I rubbed her head, I grabbed the back of her head grabbing a bit of her hair and shoved her head back and forth as she sucked my dick. My dick began to throb and I came all over inside her mouth as it overflowed her.

"Ngh. . . that's it." I held Annie's head as I heard her drink it gulping it down.

"Mmmguh *gulp gulp gulp gulp gulp*" She took it out and swallowed everything I had. She sucked it a bit more to be sure.

"Well it appears that you are officially dry huh." I got up so did I.

"Yes, five is my limit. Know we know ehehehe. I had a great time tonight, Annie." she leaned close to me and kissed my lips.

"Me too." she said with a smile. "We should head back to the ceremony before they realize we've been gone most of the night." I nodded, we helped each other dress up slowly. Annie put on the shirt on me and I helped her put on her grey sweater.

"Come on. Let's go back." I told her, we headed out and slowly, quietly closed the door and left like we weren't even there.

Meanwhile back at the Ceremony. . .

"There's no sign of Annie or Atalo anywhere Eren." said Mikasa looking around. She looked everywhere but no luck.

"Well wherever they are I'm sure they're fine or getting to know each other or having a good time or something." Eren said still wondering and searching the entire room in the Hall. Thomas and a few others came to see Eren.

"Congratulations on 5th Rank Eren and you too Mikasa for 1st Rank buuut um well you about." said Thomas a bit nervous of telling her of the Extra Rank.

"I know what you're saying. Don't mention it." she said calmly not bothered or anything.

"Well anyways what do you plan on doing next since you made it to the Top Ten, Eren? You can pick the Military Police and live a great life peacefully within the Inner Walls." said Thomas.

"I'm going to join the Survey Corp and kill every last Titan. I'll make them all pay!" Eren replied with a serious look on him.

"Are you crazy Eren?! That's suicide to do that. Why not pick the MP and live a happy peaceful life in the Walls instead of going out and try to kill the Titans?! Armin, Mikasa tell him will you?" said Thomas all stunned.

"There's no stopping Eren. He's made up his mind and I'm going with him to help save humanity and sacrifice myself in hope of changing everything." said Armin bravely.

"As am I. I'll go anywhere Eren goes. I always follow him everywhere even to the ends of the Earth if I have to." said Mikasa calmly.

"You three are insane you know that! I can't believe you three are willing to kill yourselves." said Thomas nervously.

"Our lives are outside of these Walls! Look at us, there is no peace but fear! Humans belong out there! Not in the Walls like cattle that is ready to be slaughtered at any moment! Look at what happened five years ago, we though we were safe but a new form of Titan appeared and taller than the Walls and breach it like it was nothing. My mother died that dreadful day, I saw her get eaten by a Titan with my own two eyes and top it all there's also a Titan with Armor and destroyed the gate as if it were child's play! Now that I'm a Soldier and 5th Rank. . . I plan on killing all the Titans! To make a change! Rrrrr. . . " Eren was full of anger and hate, he squeezed his fist hard and stormed out of the Ceremony, Armin and Mikasa followed. He got everyone's attention in the room. Thomas and everyone else stood there quiet with no words to say.

Back to me and Annie. . .

Annie wrapped herself around my arm as I held her close to me. We got back and we saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin outside sitting on the steps, me and Annie let go of each other, acting calm and cool keeping up appearance. I went back to the calm, cool, chilled, relaxed, happy guy and Annie back to her calm, cool, cold, careless act. Armin and Mikasa turned to us.

"Hey there you two we've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you guys been?" wondered Armin, we walked up to them.

"We've been busy doing stuff that's all." said Annie calmly putting her hair to the side. "I'm going back inside to the ceremony." she left and went in.

"So what's up? Hmm? Eren what's wrong?" I asked, Eren was doing with hints of tears, he wiped his eyes.

"He's just upset and remembering the past. People think it's stupid to join the Recon." Mikasa told me. "Eren, you prove them wrong. You always been proving yourself since we joined the Army. I'll stay beside you and be there." she told him comforting Eren.

"So will I. That's what friends are for." said Armin.

"Humph. . . you're a suicidal bastard, Eren." I told him, he looked up. "But you got balls Eren. That's what's great about you, Eren." I gave him my hand. "Eren, together we will save humanity. I'm with you Eren. You, Mikasa and Armin. . . you'll all do great. Put it there you guys." I told them. I stretched my hand out and Eren put his hand on mine, Armin and Mikasa did as well.

"Togerther." I said.

"Together." said Armin.

"Together." said Mikasa.

"Together." added Eren. "Right. Together! We can do this!" said Eren. They all liked me as a great friend or their best friend perhaps even as a brother. I smiled and walked away.

"Atalo! Wait! yelled out Mikasa. "What's with you and Annie?. . . " she questioned me. I did a half turn and looked at her, I was quiet for a few seconds.

". . . hmhm. . . see you guys around." I smiled and left. Mikasa kept looking at me but not suspicious or anything like that. I went inside and found Jean. Annie was sitting at a table having a drink and Reiner and Bertholdt were together talking to each other and others.

"Ah I can't believe I got 6th Rank! One Rank below Eren! That damn suicidal maniac guy, bastard." he said to himself drinking out of a cup. I walked to his table.

"Hey at least you are one of the Top Ten. You can choose the Military Police easy and live in the Interior peacefully." I told him. "Just enjoy it man. You'll be living the 'Happy Easy Life' you call it." I said.

"Yeah you're right. . . hey let's have a drink what do you say?" he asked me.

"Sure let's do it." I said taking a seat. I was still thinking of my great night tonight with Annie.

"Hey, Atalo? Hey!. . . Are you alright?" he asked raising his voice a bit. I nodded with a yes and we had our drink.

The next day. . .

Today the 104th went to town in Trost District to show that we graduated and finally became Soldiers. I saw Eren, Armin and Mikasa talking to a Captain named Hannes. Reiner walked up to me from behind.

"Atalo." he called out, I quickly turned around. "Let's go, we need to start the plan." said Reiner calmly, I nodded to him and followed. So we left from the people and other Soldiers, went to an ally, Bertholdt was already there waiting, Annie came by a little afterwards. "Today we begin the attack on Trost. Bertholdt , you know what to do." said Reiner. "Atalo, you and Annie will sneak out of the Walls. Last time the Titans were there at the Walls wanting to go in, when it was breached they could get in immediately and easy. Now we have to call them to Trost." he said.

"Yeah yeah we know what to do. All of the is to find the 'Coordinate'" I said. "But once in, we still have to prepare. We'll have to fight the Titans so watch yourselves." I told them. We all agreed.

"Annie? Are you alright?" asked Reiner, she was quiet and gave him the cold shoulder to him and Bertholdt as usual.

"Atalo, let's go." she said. We all left and readied ourselves for the attack. The Battle of Trost was about to begin very soon. . .

Far far away back in our Village. . .

Things were heating up back home. "What?! you can't be serious!" shouted out a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, she had Dark Brown skin with a nice decent pair of brest, brown eyes, a bit taller than Annie and same age 16, she was Guatemalan only a few of her kind still live. It was Diana, Diana Osorio. "Please tell me that you're joking, right?!" yelled out Diana, usually she always had a smile on her face, positive, very nice and funny but when she gets angry, you'd better run.

"No way, why?!" shouted another. It was Marcos, Marcos Pinon. A guy about 5'6 or 5'7 with very short hair almost shaved head age 17, brown eyes, a nice funny guy who has both a good and bad side, his skin was white with a bit of tan, he was pretty cut as well. He was a mixture of Mexican too but not full like me. "Come on man! Spill it! What else did you here?!" he should to another guy.

"I wish it were a joke but I overheard our Village leader saying that he was actually thinking of executing Atalo along with Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt after they finish there Mission and wiping out humanity. I think he finds them too dangerous and sees them as a threat also." that guy telling them everything was Johnathan, Johnathan Guitron. He was tall about 5'9 a year older, he was 18, he used to be a bit chunky but he lost a lot of weight and is now ripped like a motherfucker. He is my bestest friend in the entire world, his skin was white, he wore glasses,has green eyes, had short hair he had it nicely combed, very funny, cool, positive and always had a smile hmm well just about.

"Goddamnit! That's bullshit!" shouted Marcos. "Does Mr. Leonhardt know about this?" he asked.

"Honestly I don't know but I highly doubt it. I know damn well for sure he wouldn't want no harm to come Annie and Atalo. If he knew he'd may want to do something stupid immediately. It's best to keep quiet." said Johnathan crossing his arms. They all agreed.

"So what shall we do? If we run off they'll think that we are deserting everyone, humph how long once they are all over our ass. . . " Diana leaned back on the wall wondering.

"One of us has to go to those Walls and warn them. . . " said Marcos.

"How?" asked Diana.

"I have an idea." said Johnathon. They looked at him. "Later in a few minutes the Village is having a meeting, I'll try to convince everyone especially our leader to send me to the Walls and join their Mission. It's the only way." added Johnathan. They were quiet but agreed. Later that day the Village had the meeting, Johnathan managed to convince them and was immediately to go off and join our Mission. Johnathon prepared himself for a decently long journey ahead of him, what's worst is that he was going alone, Diana and Marcos couldn't come but they were on standby if they were to be sent and join in as well.

"Good luck bro. I'll see you very soon man. Take care oh and tell Atalo. . . what's up hahaha!" Marcos said giving Johnathan a manly hand and a hug.

"Will do Marcos hehehe." said Johnathan chuckling.

"Take care, I wish you best of luck Johnathan. Tell Atalo and Annie that I said Hi." said Diana giving Johnathon a big hug and smile.

"Thanks. I'll be there in three days tops. I'll go in my Titan form and move quick, infiltrate and look for them." said Johnathan as he put a bag on with supply of food and water and other stuff. He put a knife in his back pocket. "Okay guys see you very soon. It's been five years since I've seen my best friend. I wonder how he's changed and how he looks now also if something really happened with him and Annie. . . hmhm I'll find out soon enough." he walked off waving at Marcos and Diana and looking back at the Village then turned back around and ran off. "Here I come to see you, brother."

(Ending Song 1 Season 1 Part 1)


	7. Chapter 6 : The Assault on Trost

(Opening Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)

"Annie, I have a better idea. I'll take care of this part myself, you go do your regular Soldier duties, I know a better way to attract them though it will get messy also if needed but I doubt it." I told her. We were standing behind a house close to the Wall in the shadows.

"What's your plan?" she asked wondering.

"When those Walls fall, everyone is to report back to HQ but I'll stay behind. I'm sure they'll send troops to get on the defensive and offensive before Titans show up. During that open window of time I'll make my move, of course I'll shot off a red signal smoke, it may be good to draw a few but when everyone leaves I'll go over the Wall and walk out to open ground, once I'm at a good range away from the Walls I'll shot off an acoustic signal, the noise should be loud enough to draw some in. I hope there's a few in the area at least but if not then well you know what I'll do." I told her as I pulled out a Signal Gun out of my Uniform Jacket

"That actually may just work. But what if your window of time closes or Soldiers arrive earlier than you thought they would?" she questioned me.

"Hehe well like I said, you know what I'll do. I'll hide in one of those abandoned homes just about a few meters away from the Wall, then. . . I'll do my job. . . as a Warrior." I looked down telling her that. "No survivors. . ." I shifted my eyes to her, I noticed the look on her face it was the same look she had five years ago on the attack on Wall Maria. "You don't like this do you, Annie." I asked her. She stayed quiet but gave me a small nod. We were both not comfortable with her father's teachings about hating the world and all of man-kind. She didn't understand it and didn't like, neither did I but she was still dedicated to the Mission and so was I. "Don't lie, Annie. You're not comfortable with this, me too. . . Think about this Annie, what if we aborted the Mission. We can still go home or. . . we can stay here and help humanity out. Live our lives here you know." I told her with a decent smile. She looked up with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide with a surprised look. I know what I told her was crazy and I knew there would be consequences as well but I didn't think of that at the moment, I was speaking my mind.

"A-A-Atalo. . . I. . . I. . . "she said speechless but also thinking about it.

"Just think about it Annie. Please. Whatever you decide I'm still be by your side no matter what." I told her, I leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I have to go Annie. I'll be up on the Wall with Eren. See you later." We hugged and gave each other another kiss, I left and went up the Wall. She stayed there watching me go up the Wall with a smile but also thinking really hard about what I said to her. I met up with Eren on the Wall along with Sammy, Mina, Thomas that were his squad. Connie and Sasha were there too.

"Oh hey Atalo! It's about time you showed up. We could use a hand polishing these cannons!" called out Mina waving at me.

"Ehehehe sorry about that I was a bit busy." I replied back to Mina rubbing the back of my head. "So how's the cannons coming out? I expect to see myself perfectly once they're done guys." I told them all.

"They're coming out great." said Thomas finishing up one with Sammy.

"Man I can't believe we have to clean these cannons. It's a pain in the ass." Connie said a bit bummed out.

"Oh cheer up guys, it's not that bad. We've finished out training, survived the impossible and now we're here. We made it through together as friends." Eren said with a cheerful attitude.

"He's right you know." I told them. I noticed Sasha walking up to us all.

"Hey guys don't tell anyone but. . . I stole some meat from the Officer's food storage." she said pulling out meat out of her Jacket with a funny weird look, she was practically drooling over the meat.

"Are you insane?!" yelled out Eren. "Imagine if they catch you stealing that. You could get in real serious trouble you know that!"

"It's ok. I'll share it with you guys. There's plenty for everyone." said Sasha with a big smile.

"No thanks I don't want to get in serious trouble." Mina told her shaving her head.

"Oh well more for me." Sasha said drooling over it. "I'll just put it in my secret box." she got on her knees and opened the box and placed it in nicely.

"I'll get some, I wouldn't mind having a bit." I told Sasha, she turned to me with a smile.

"Wise choice. This meat looks delicious." she closed the box. Everyone seemed tempted.

"Atalo are you nuts you could-" Eren said getting cut off by Sammy.

"Mm I would like to have some too!" cried out Sammy.

"Me too!" shouted Mina.

"Ah what the hell count me in." said Connie.

"Don't forget me!" yelled Thomas.

"You guys are serious?!" yelled Eren surprised.

"Relax Eren. Chill. Enjoy it, you have it well deserved man. After all we've been though I think it's okay to reward ourselves with a little treat." I told Eren wrapping one of my arms around his neck pulling him towards me. "Come on nobody will find out." Eren thought about but he agreed with no hesitation.

"Alright then I'm in." said Eren with a smile. I let go of him.

"Atta boy that's the spirit." I told him.

"You know things are looking great, we're Soldiers, soon we'll be joining the Recon Corp. This is it, this time Man-Kind has the upper hand now. It's humanities comeback." said Eren. I nodded to him, he wasn't facing beyond the Walls, he had his back turned but suddenly lightning struck as it loudly cracked right behind Eren. Everyone was quiet and in shock to see what was right in our faces, the Colossal Titan. Bertholdt had initiated the attack.

(Play Attack on Titan soundtrack - Colossal Titan Theme)

"**SHIT! EREN GET-!**" I yelled out harshly to him grabbing his Uniform but I was cut off. The Titan gave a powerful kick that sent us all flying off the Wall. The Titan gave off powerful Titan steam as well that it was hot when it instantly touched you.

"It's so hot?!" said Eren as he blocked the steam that hit him.

"Oh no you don't, not that easily!" I deployed my wires and attached themselves strongly to the Wall. Everyone did the same instantly. "Damn Sammy isn't responding." Sasha ran down the Wall and released a wire and caught Sammy by the leg, it penetrated right through him but he'll live. Sasha released another and was on the Wall nicely.

"I got you Sammy." called out Sasha but it was no use the blast knocked him out.

**"EVERYONE GET TO YOUR POSITIONS! READY THE CANNONS AND FIRE IMMEDIATELY WHEN READY! THIS IS IT PEOPLE! THIS IS WHAT WE'VE TRAINED FOR! LET'S GO!"** Eren shouted out barking out orders as he went on ahead to the Colossal Titan.

"**YOU HEARD HIM! LET'S MOVE!"** I demanded and barked at everyone as well. "Sasha take Sammy back and get him a doctor! Everyone else on me! **LET'S GO! MOVE!"** shouted at the top of my lungs. I rushed to go and help Eren, he just arrived spinning in the air and stuck the landing. I did a front flip in mid air and stuck it nicely.

"You, you're the one who attacked Wall Maria five years ago. It's because of you my mother is dead! Today I swear I'm gonna kill you you bastard!" shout Eren with a serious menacing look on him.

"Eren he's huge. We got to take him down together!" I yelled to him with a serious looks.

"Right let's do it!" he shouted. The Titan came around for another attack wanting to slam us off, he swung but he isn't too fast.

"Jump!" I yelled. We jumped over his arm, he got all our defensive cannons instead and of course there goes our meat in Sasha's secret stash in her box, what a bummer. We deployed our wires, me and Eren were going to take on the Colossal Titan by ourselves. The Titan saw us, one of his arms went to Eren wanting to catch him but he dodged it and went around him. I landed on his other arm and ran upwards to his shoulder, I jumped off his shoulder and deployed a wire to the back of his neck, Eren arrived and did the same. The Titan gave off another powerful waves of steam but me and Eren endured it and went for the kill.

"I've waited for five years for this! You'll pay! **DIE!**" shouted Eren viciously. We came at the range and swung our swords but before we could take him down together, he instantly vanished.

(End playing the soundtrack of the Colossal Titan theme.)

There was a lot of steam everywhere, I let myself fall backwards in the air, it was hard to see. I saw Bertholdt leaving the scene, we passed by each other, everything felt slow motion. We saw each other then left unseen. I deployed my wires and was hanging on the Wall. "What the hell?! Where'd he go?" wondered Eren to himself. "He just disappeared again like five years ago, damnit!" yelled Eren mad as he deployed his wires and hung next to me.

"Hey guys what happened?! Did you get to kill it or what?!" shouted Thomas. We went up on the Wall.

"He's gone, just vanished like back then." I told Thomas calmly as I put my swords away. "Eren, let's get back to HQ. We have to report what happened ." I told him. A Staff Officer arrived right when I finished saying that.

"You all have to go back and prepare yourselves for an offensive and defensive of Trost, you'll be briefed on the Mission and situation soon. Teams have already been deployed, they'll arrive in a few minutes." said the Staff Officer sounding nervous.

"You all go on ahead, I'll catch up. I'll wait for the Vanguards here and tell them the situation." I told them, I pulled out my signal gun out and put in a large red colored bullet in it. It was ready and loaded.

"Hey couldn't that attract Titans?" question Mina.

"Hmm, no I doubt it but if it did I'm sure it would take them a while to get here. . . now go on." I told them all as I raised up my right arm in the air with the gun. They all scurried off and I shot it off. "Well that's one part of my plan complete, now I should have at the most fifteen minutes to do everything else." I turned around to see if anybody was on there way but I saw no one. I turned back around and jumped off the Wall, I ran down, jumped off and released my wires. I was low enough to let myself drop on the ground. "Well, here I go." I walked out in the open not too far away but up the road passing a few empty houses. I loaded the gun with an acoustic round, I looked up and saw a few Titans already coming in from a distance. "Already? Perhaps the loud blast of the Colossal drew some in." I raised my arm up and cover my ears, I shot it off. I was so loud that I felt the sound waves trying to penetrate my ears while I had them covered. "Shit that thing is loud. . . huh?" I got the attention of one of the Titans, it ran to me, it had a weird face like all they look pretty freaky."Damn it, I can't take him on now. I got a small window and closing." The bastard was coming faster, it was a ten meter Titan, it's head bobbled left to right as it ran clumsily. I ran off to a nearby empty house, it was only a few feet away and reached out towards me, I jumped right threw a window and rolled in under a table. "Well this sucks. I guess now I have no choice but to-." I heard cannon fire in the distance, I ran to a window looking towards the Wall, Stationary Guards were firing cannons and reloading, they seem to be the ones to take on the Titans they were moving in for an offensive attack, the defense was set up. The Titan that wanted was shot in the stomach but it didn't die of course, it ignored me and decided to attack them.

"Everyone we make a stand here! We hold these sons of bitches here, none of them get through! None!" They charged to the incoming Titans and kept blasting at them. Not many Titans were here yet only about ten arriving plus two more coming out from the forest from afar. I peeked out and noticed they have just taken out three of them.

"Damnit at this rate it will take forever. . . I have to." I pulled out a knife from my Jacket pocket I kept concealed and kept it close to me at all time. I kept two knives hidden, a small one in my sleeves and a long one that one I held now. I stood there thinking about what I was about to do. I walked out from the abandoned house.

(Play Attack on Titan OST Eren's Mother Death Theme.)

"I have to." I held the knife tightly in my right hand, I raised my left arm and wrapped my left hand on the sharp blade tightly till blood dripped out, then I slid my hand harshly from my palms down to my forearm and bleed profusely. **"Rrrrrraaaaah!"** I yelled out from the top of my lungs. A fearsome lighting bolt struck and engulfed me.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted a Guard looking scared. "Is that. . . the Armored Titan?!"

"No it's not! This ones description is totally different!" shouted the leader. They saw my Titan form right before there eyes, my Warrior Titan. A Titan whose Armor resembled to the Armor Achillies wore during Troy, the Trojan War. The Armored Helmet, Armored Sleeves, Armored Shin Guards, Body Armor, everything and Red Muscle Tissue, it was 16 Meters Tall. My Titan let out a vicious loud roar, I was calling in the Titan to me. I turned my attention to them, they were frightened and full of fear. My Titan's red eyes glowed within the helmet as Titan steam was still given off.

"Rrrr. . . **EVERYONE MOVE IN, KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! DON'T LET** **IT**** IN THE WALLS. WE TAKE IT DOWN HERE AND NOW!**" shouted the Vanguard leader with all his might. "**FIRE ALL CANNONS, DON'T LET UP!**" The cannon balls bounced right off my Chest Armor or shattered to bits, they had no effect what-so-ever, my Titan started to walk towards them calmly. I let them come to me and didn't bother to attack. . . yet. The leader and three other zoomed at me, three of them tried to distract me while the other came for the kill. "**FEEL THE WRATH OF MAN!**" he swung at me but when he did, the blades shattered, the back of my neck was protected my the Armor Helmet. You would think he'd know when cannons had no effect. "Oh shit. . . " I spun around and instantly grabbed him in my grasp. "Aaack!. . . **NO DON'T! AAAAAAHH!**" I crushed him like he was nothing in my hand, his bones shattered you could here the crunching sound from his dying body then I wrapped both my hand around him and literally ripped him in half.

"Dear god. . . he. . . he ripped him in two." the guards were practically shitting bricks. I flung the ripped body to the cannons and smashed right into them. "Get him!'

"Are you mad?! We must treat!" the three rushed to my Titan but grabbed one of their wires and spun him around as if he was a toy, I slammed him to the ground and stomped his body. "Okay then fuck this! Fall back!" I reached out to them and held them both in my grasp, they squirmed in my hands trying to break free but it was useless. "Ah ah ah! No! Please!" The faces they made looked like they saw a demon with their own eyes.

"Aim for the arms! Not all of his arm is protected my Armor! Use whatever cannons we have! Quick!" the Stationary Guard rapidly loaded the cannons but it was too late. I smashed both of the Soldiers together in my hands, I clapped them hard and their bodies were flattened, blood oozed out like I crushed eggs in a clap. Out of the three that rushed me including the leader of their's died but one. I shook off the splattered bodies off me. "Run! Get out of there!" the remaining Soldier ran as fast as he could but I got in a running stance and took off. "Oh shit!"

"**GOD HELP ME! NO!**" he cried out, tears overflowed his eyes as he shook his head constantly saying no. I charged faster and faster and faster until he was right in front of me, I kicked him hard like kicking a ball and crashed to the Wall. Cannons began to fire, the Titans were coming in and even more, the cannon balls missed me or didn't effect me. I kept running to the Wall.

"Quick over the Wall, NOW!" They were about to leave their position but I was right in front of the line of fire. I smacked off all the cannon positions along with the Stationary Guards, they all fell off or were crushed either by my arm or the cannons weight on top of them. All the troops were bunched together all twenty of them but all died, the Titans arrived and picked up the Guards that lay helpless on the ground and were eaten, only one survived but was bleeding out, he managed to get away and went up the Wall. I doubted he was going to make he might not even make it back.

"Well. . . my work here is done." I said.

(End song)

I ripped my way out of my Titan form and came out from the Armor Helmet. I was steaming hot but I finished my job, I didn't know what to think or feel at the time but only to survive and reunite back with Annie and everyone else. "Johnathan, I know you would've loved to cause destruction and wreak havoc." I said to myself with a smirk. Titans were walking in the hole in the Wall. I looked up and deployed my wires and went over the Wall. "Time to head back." I jumped off and got out of there trying not to be seen by any Titans already in Trost. I got back to HQ quickly before anybody wondered were I was, when I arrived everyone was scared, nervous, full of fear, etc. They Soldiers were still reading themselves. A Staff Officer called everyone for form up in the courtyard and ready to be briefed on the Mission and situation. "(Looks like I made it just in time.)" We all assembled the entire 104th was there, I was next to Mikasa in the formation. Commander Kitz or Captin Kitz whichever you prefer was the one to tell us what the Mission is the situation in Trost.

"As you all heard, Trost has been attacked! Unfortunately it's all true! But we were prepared this time! All civilians are being evacuated and still are at this time! Your Mission is to go out and fight the Titans and eliminate them, kill as many as possible and reduce their numbers until we have successfully finished evacuating all civilians! I have more bad news! All the Stationary Guards and every other Assault teams have been all killed!" shouted Kitz with a nervous look but tried to keep his cool. Everyone in formation couldn't believe what they were hearing. "All except for one! He came to us almost dead and gave information of a new kind of Titan that wiped them all out! It wasn't the Armored Titan but was close to it! The Titan was given a description as a Warrior with Armor that resembled to a Myrmidon! Yes this is true! The Guard that came back unfortunately too, died! So far this new Titan has not been spotted in Trost yet!" Everyone was shaken up about the news. "We must act quick before it does appear along with the Armored Titan! You all will be deployed in fifteen minutes! So be ready and prepared! Good luck to everyone out there! Dismissed!" We all fell out of formation and readied ourselves. I got my gear and refilled it up with gas. I met up with Reiner and Bertholdt. Annie wasn't around I didn't know were she was.

"Annie is getting her gear right now, she'll meet up with us shortly." said Reiner approaching towards me, I was leaning against a wall outside in the yard with my arms folded. "Nice work Atalo. You did great." complimented Reiner. Bertholdt looked quite mad.

"Thanks. . . I changed it up a bit and did something else. Me and Annie have to stay hidden so I decided to do it myself, can't get exposed but I still ended up having to transform though but oh well." I told Reiner with a decent smile while I rubbed the back of my head, Bertholdt kept looking at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead right then and there. "Hmm? You alright Bertholdt?" I asked him. He walked up to me and grabbed my Jacket Uniform by the collar.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled out Bertholdt furious, he shoved me hard against the wall I leaned against. "You were going for the kill! You could have killed me or exposed me!" he shouted angrily. I grabbed his arms trying to get him off me.

"Could have killed you." I whispered under my breath, Reiner and Bertholdt heard me. "Of course I could have killed you! I was doing my job as a shoulder!" I shout at his face pushing him back. He kept his grip on me. "Get the hell of me!" I demanded him. "What was I suppose to do! You wanted me to stop Eren and tell him 'wait Eren! Don't attack the Colossal Titan. It's actually Bertholdt in his Titan form, he's the reason for the attack five years ago and also why your mother is dead. Please forgive him. He doesn't know better.' or some shit like that!" I shouted at him. He seemed to get even more mad. "You're alive though aren't you. You acted quick and escaped and now you're here. Let go of my Uniform." I told him calmly. He seemed to calm down a bit, if he wasn't about to calm down I was ready to fight him AND spill the beans of me and Annie to piss him off even more. "I'm still a Warrior to the heart." Reiner came in trying to pull back Bertholdt.

"Calm down Bertholdt." said Reiner.

". . . *sigh* yeah you're right. Sorry I flew off the handle like that." apologized Bertholdt as he let go of me. I fixed myself up and my Jacket as well.

"It's okay. Still friends?" I asked.

"Yeah still friends." He stretched his arm out and gave me a hand, I did the same and we shook on it. Reiner was glad that we cleared the air. Annie showed up a few seconds later, she noticed that me and Bertholdt shook hands.

"What did I miss?" she asked calmly. If we told her what she probably would've done something but she would if she was around.

"Nothing just. . . nothing." she kept wondering what happened but ignored it thinking it was nothing. Well we got some time to kill." I told them. Captain Ian approached behind us, we turned to his direction.

"Atalo. I want to put you with the Rear Vanguard with other fresh troops. We need as many Elites as possible, I wanted to bring you with me along with Ackerman on the offensive but we need defensive units and they could really use you, is this your team?" he asked me.

"Yes sir but not all of them are here." I responded back.

"Good, get the rest of your team and head out immediately. You Elites will need to watch yourselves and are really needed. See you guys soon I hope." said Captain Ian calmly. He walked away and told Mikasa.

"Hmm well there you have it. Reiner, Bertholdt get the rest of our squad ready and meet up here in five minutes." I ordered them. They nodded and walked away. So I'm in charge as a Soldier but Reiner is in charge as a Warrior. Me and Annie stood there together. "You okay Annie?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" she answered back to me with a dull expression on her face. Something must be running through her mind, maybe what I told her from before.

"I'm good. Hey let's try not to die out there." I told her joking around, she took that very serious.

"Don't joke like that. I couldn't bare the fact that you died. I don't want to bring your dead body back home, our promise would be broken." she was very serious. "Without you I'd be alone in these miserable Walls and nobody that would understand me. Us. Who and what we really are." she said. I looked into her eyes.

"Annie. . . here take this." I took off my necklace that I always wore at all time and put it on her. My stainless steel chain with a silver cross, it looked beautiful and looked great on her. "Take it and keep it. Wear it with you at all times, Annie. I'll always be here and here." I pointed at her forehead and her heart. It's very precious to me but you're even more. Promise we'll be fine. We're the best." she had that look on her face of surprise, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open. I could tell she was about to cry but she was strong, the only times she cries is if she has failed, lost something dear, something that she loved or something she deeply cared about. I grabbed her chin and slowly we brought each others lips close and kissed. It lasted for a solid minute, I felt warmth and above all, peace. "We should be ready, it's only a matter of time before everyone shows up." she nodded. Soon enough they all arrived, Reiner, Berthold and Annie were perfectly calm but the other three weren't. They were just random guys I picked out of the 104th to complete my team. "Alright everyone let's go." I told them all. I walked off and they followed along. I noticed Eren all by himself walking away from Mikasa, he seemed quite mad. "Yo Eren, ready to kick some Titan ass?" I asked him, he gave me a smile with a confident look.

"Oh yeah. It's time the Titans felt the wrath of humanity." he said to me.

"I'm with ya." I gave him a manly arm. "Alright, see you on the battlefield Eren. I got to pull out now." I told him.

"Okay, see you soon." we walked off and he went to get his squad, I left with mine. We all left HQ and went into Trost. I stopped on a building to take a view around the area, they followed along. I had both my swords in my hands, I turned around to see my team.

"Alright you guys. We're to defend Trost and prevent the Titans from coming in deep in the city. We have to hold them off until all civilians are done evacuating, they'll signal us to fall back and that should be it. I expect all of you to be moving around, watch each others back, don't lose your cool. If you even think about committing suicide, I'll cut open your guts, make sure you're still alive and I'll feed you to the Titans myself! I'll take the lead proudly. Now let's move. Let's kill us some Titans! I yelled out. I think I got everyone surprised, even probably scared the other three but I meant it though. Humanities comeback has officially begun. . .

(Ending Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)


	8. Chapter 7 : Desperate, Stuck in Trost

(Opening Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)

All day since the morning and through the afternoon we've been on the battlefield trying to take back Trost, it was futile. Although we managed to thin out there numbers down but still there were so many of them left, plus I realized something pretty odd and strange. . . we were in trouble. "Rrrraaaaa!" I killed another Titan as I cut a giant chunk from the back of its neck. I saw another one out of my squad get bit in half, his guts were spilling out and his blood oozed out. Bertholdt came in and took it out. "Shit, another one dead. . . now it's just me, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt left and-" I was cut out by shouting.

**"NO! PLEASE! STOP! AAAAAHHH! HELP ME!"** another was eaten as well, Annie killed the Titan but didn't save the poor soul. The clouds blocked the sun, the day seemed grey and gloomy, mixing it with all the death today tops it off. It slowly started to drizzle gently.

"Oh wait it's just us now. Damnit. What the fuck is going on?" I wondered. The retreat signal was shot off about an hour ago but also I haven't seen any supply team as well, we're low on gas and need more blades, I have one good pair left and the ones I'm using now are getting dull and are wearing away.

"Atalo, we're all that's left on this side. This area is clear, we need to find a way to get back over the Wall." said Reiner. We had enough gas to resupply ourselves at the depot but not enough to get to the Wall and go over, something isn't quite right.

"You guys go on ahead, meet up at the rendezvous point with everyone else or whoever is left. I'm going to search for survivors." I told them with a calm face but inside I was still worried about what could happen to us if we don't get back, if we would have to go to great lengths in order to survive. "Maybe I can get lucky and find some gas for us to use." I said.

"Okay, get back to us in one piece." said Reiner. "Let's go." he told Annie and Bertholdt. Reiner and Bertholdt left, Annie stayed behind, she looked at me, I gave her a thumbs up with a smile.

"Take care. I'll be back." I told her, I ran off and left. She was confident I'd make it back and left as well. During my search I had no luck, I ran into a few Titans but I cut them down with no problem. "Oh God, another one?" Then someone came behind it and took it down.

"Looks like you're a little slow right now." I was Mikasa.

"Ha! You wish, Mikasa. . . you're on your own?" I asked her.

"Yes. You too? Were's your squad?" she questioned me. I put my swords away and walked up towards her.

"All are dead except me, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. They're all at the rendezvous point. I came out here to search for survivors and if luck supplies but none, I haven't seen anyone else yet, not even Eren. Something tells me you wanted to know. Sorry I haven't seen him." I told her as I stood in front of her, I knocked on my gas tanks and they felt dangerously low. "Fuck, I'm very low on gas." I told her.

"Hmm I was afraid of that, you're almost out too huh. . . Damn. Let's go back and regroup with the rest. I need answers and to think." she said.

"You're not the only one. I think I know what's going on. I'll tell you once we get there. Let's move." she nodded, we ran off and zoomed out.

Back at the Rendezvous Point. . .

"What are we going to do now Jean. We're stuck here." said Connie with a worried look, everyone looked like hell.

"There's nothing we can do. We're all going to die here. . . man what shitty way to go, what messed up life I got myself into. I didn't even get the chance to tell her how I felt." Jean said to himself all down in the dumps.

"What the hell happened to the supply team?! They should have been here a long time ago!" shouted Connie.

"They're dead or most likely gave up the will to push on and fight. **LOUSY COWARDS! WHY WOULD WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?! **Why would they give us the new guys fresh out of training a shitty assignment in the first place? All the Veterans and the Vanguards are dead. It's just us now, it's only a matter of time." said Jean looking at all the survivors, he was boiling mad.

"Reiner, do we move out? I'm staying behind until Atalo returns." said Annie.

"No not yet. Let's wait a bit longer. Let everyone show up, don't worry he'll make it back. He's good, he can take care of himself." said Reiner.

"I can't believe this is happening. Even though I have already accepted my fate. This is a nightmare." said Marco. "Could it be that the supply depot has been taken over?" he asked. Ymir was on lookout to see if anyone else was coming.

"Heads up we got two coming in. Only two." she called out. Me and Mikasa arrived.

"There's officially nobody else. It's just us now." I said to everyone. The gloomy rain weather was over. "Is this really the last of us? About thirty or so? What the fuck." I said getting a bit upset. Mikasa turned around and focused at the direction the supply depot was.

"Afraid so." said Connie. I noticed Sasha trying to motivate all the others but it was no use. At least she's trying.

"What?!. . . Atalo look." said Mikasa grabbing my shoulder to turn me around to see what she saw. It was horrifying.

"You've got to be kidding me. The supply depot has totally been overrun by Titans?!" I shouted. "Ngh. . . okay then. Can anybody spare me a few blades? These are my last ones and they're starting to get dull and wasting away." I asked around.

"You've must have been fighting a lot." said Jean.

"Hell yeah. It's insane out here. I cut them down with brute force with rage and determination. Plus I use speed, lots of it." I told him. My gas was practically empty.

"Here you take these two. I have plenty still." said Jean giving me a pair of blades. Connie gave me a few of his too. We have to do something before we get surrounded by Titans. Mikasa ran to Annie.

"Annie! I know we can't bring our personal problems on the battlefield but have you seen Eren and his squad?" asked Mikasa all worried.

"No I haven't. Nobody else has come by. I haven't seen none, sorry." said Annie and turned away. I walked to my squad.

"We found Armin and picked him up. He's right over there." said Reiner pointing to Armin's direction. I put my blades in their slots and discarded the ones I had. I was about to talk to Annie but Mikasa ran past me wanting me to go with her. I had to follow her so I ran behind her.

"Armin!" Mikasa called out. I saw that Armin was stunned when he heard her voice. This was not good, it must have been bad news he had, tears rolled down his eyes and dropped.

"Armin, where's Eren? Armin? Where's Eren? Armin?" she asked him repeatedly. Armin looked up to her, Mikasa's facial expression changed.

"Oh God, Armin. Tell us what happened. Where's Eren? What happened?" I asked him gently.

**"**He. . . Eren, he. . . **HE'S DEAD! ALL OF SQUAD THIRTY FOUR ARE DEAD! THEY ALL FOUGHT VALIANTLY AND DIED ON THE LINE OF DUTY!"** he shouted crying. He went down the names of squad thirty four. Everyone was very devastated. Sasha, Jean, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco, all the survivors. They were shocked on what they heard. "Eren Jeager. **ALL OF THEM DEAD! I COULDN'T MOVE! I FROZE! I WAS TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO DO ANYTHING AND EREN DIED BECAUSE IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE ME! I-I-I LIVED BECAUSE I'M A COWARD AND-"** Mikasa stopped him from saying anymore.

"Armin. . . it's okay. Now is not the time to be beating yourself up. We have to get out of here first." she said to him holding his hands, I knelt down beside him and wrapped my arm around him to comfort him as well.

"Are you crazy?! There's no way out! We're done for! The Titans are going to kill us all!" someone shouted to her.

**"YOU SHUT IT!"** I barked out to the guy. Armin was feeling better, I noticed Mikasa was different now. "You thinking what I'm thinking? I'm thinking about risking ourselves and charge carefully. We're extremely desperate." I told her. She nodded.

"Yes, something like that." said said to me. Suddenly I was overcome by something ominous. A very ominous feeling that kind of made my spin chill, I started to shake a bit for some reason out of the blue. "Hmm? You alright?" she asked me. Armin looked to me.

"You're shivering." he said calmly. My blood began to rush rapidly throughout my body as if my own blood was trying to tell me or show me something. Then I remembered something my mother and father told me back then. I remembered, _"La Sangre Lo Dice Todo. La Sangre Ensenlla Todo, La Sangre Sabe" _my mother and father told me. The Blood Says It All, The Blood Shows All, The Blood Knows. I felt as if I'm being watched. "Hey what's wrong? Atalo?" I got up and walked over to the edge of the roof, the building across from us felt strange as though I was being drawn there on purpose. I feel like I'm being watched.

"No. . . that's a lie. It's impossible. . . no way. . . " an image of my little sister randomly popped into my head. I slapped my head constantly, I tried my best to control myself. I fought my way back to Mikasa and Armin. "(Get it together. Come on pull yourself together.)" I told myself.

"You okay Atalo?" asked Armin, studied me as best as he could. I was quiet at first.

". . . I'm fine. Aright Mikasa let's do it." I told her. She nodded and got up.

"Atalo, follow me and let's go. We can do this on our own if we have to." I grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

"Right." I pulled out one of my swords out with one of my free hands. She let go of me and I pulled out the other.

"Are you two insane?!" yelled out a Soldier. I walked alongside Mikasa.

"Marco if we by-pass the Titans or eliminate them we can refuel and get over the Wall. Is that assessment correct?" asked Mikasa.

"Well yeah I guess so, sure but there's just too many of them out there, even if you both were on point." he said.

"I can do it. We both can do it." she said getting mad.

"What?" Marco was surprised.

"I'm strong. We're both strong. Real strong. None of you come close. You here me?! We're both Warriors. Know this we have the power to slay all the Titans that block our path." she said getting even more madder.

"Even if we have to do it ourselves." I added. I saw Annie walking up towards me but Bertholdt held her back.

"As far as I'm concerned. I'm surrounded by a bunch of unskilled worms!" she yelled at them and pointed one of her swords at them all. "You disappoint me." They were all astounded by her words.

"You can all twittel your thumbs and watch how it's done." I said.

(Play Song : Shingeki No Kyojin - DOA)

"That's crazy! All by yourselves?!" someone shouted.

"You can't hope to beat them!" shouted another.

"If we can't beat them then we die together." said Mikasa. That got Annie and she shook off Bertholdt's hand of her shoulders. "But if we win we survive. The only way to win is to fight." she said and she zoomed off and I followed right behind her. Mikasa was absolutely right.

"Hey wait!" called out another. Everyone was still motionless.

"Wooohooo!" I shouted from a distance having fun, I kissed both of my swords. She totally had spunk hehe.

"You know I was suspecting something more motivational. But her way with words was kind of a let down." said Jean as he got his blades ready. "I blame everything about this Eren. . . **HEY! ARE YOU ALL JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND LET OUR COMRADES FIGHT ON THEIR OWN?! UNLESS YOU ARE A COWARD STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!**" shouted Jean very serious for once, then he took off and Annie left going after us.

"Well I never expected anything like that from him." said Reiner. Armin wiped whatever tears he had left and got a bit serious. Reiner, Bertholdt and Marco left followed by Armin and Connie.

"Oh man. Fuck it, let's do it." Connie was still keeping confident and cool.

"Hey come on you bunch of chickens! We're Soldiers!" yelled out Sasha and left. All the rest were still scared out of their minds.

"God damnit. Alright let's go! Follow those two! Charge!" one of them grew a set of balls and took control of the rest. They all charged, scared out of their minds but they had to do something.

"Quick to HQ! Try to avoid fighting Titans!" shouted Jean. Mikasa was going too fast but I kept up.

"(At this rate we'll finish our gas and not get close to HQ). . . FUCK IT! Rrraaaaa!" I yelled out, I decided to use as must speed as possible and prepare myself for the worst. A fourteen meter Titan was in front of me. **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY. . . WAY!"** I went behind it and cut out the back of the neck, it feel to the ground. Mikasa came at one as well and killed it, it fell on a building. "Oh yeah. Feel that adrenaline and let it overtake you." I kept speeding.

"Wow, have you ever seen anything like it? Total fucking badassess." said Connie very astounded. Two more Titans back to back and a small opening through them.

"Mikasa." I gave her my hand. "Ready?" I asked her. She nooded, I nodded back. "Right, GO!" I held her hand tight and swung her in between them. She kept spinning viciously, she ripped right through them, they dropped dead. I zoomed to her.

"What a tag team." Connie was surprised. Another Titan in front of us, a fifteen meter.

"I got it." Instead of me going around it I decided to go right through it. I played with me swords, I deployed my wires away from its neck in opposite directions and rushed in. I spun in the air like a tornado in mid air and went right into its throat and came out from the back of its neck. I was covered with Titan blood and it was hot. "That was fun. I'm gonna do it again some time hehehe." I was actually having a good time.

"They're still going too fast, they'll lose all their gas at any moment soon." Armin said, he was getting worried. "Eren's death has Mikasa depressed but she's using speed like Atalo to keep her active, the adrenaline is the only thing she's using to move on." Annie was on her way to catch up to me.

"Annie slow down! If you waste your gas you'll be stuck here in hellzone!" yelled out Reiner. "We do this together, we won't leave him behind take it easy!" Annie didn't pay attention.

"(I have to catch up to him.)" she said to herself. Me and Mikasa were in trouble.

(End Playing Song : Shingeki No Kyojin - DOA)

**"MIKASA!"** I shouted out loudly. She ran out of gas and was falling. I was running out as well, I used whatever I had to come to her aid to catch her. "Damnit! Come on! Just. . . a little. . . bit more!. . . GOTCHA!" I caught her and hugged her in my arms tightly. She looked up and saw that it was me.

"Atalo?. . . Thank you." she said to me looking down.

"Shit. Don't thank me just yet. I'm out too." I said to her. We were going too fast and more just to catch her. "Hang on! We're going to crash!" I yelled. I hung on tightly to her and she did also. I was going to hit a tower wall front first but I turned around so I took the hit from behind and Mikasa wouldn't get hurt. BAM! "UHA!" I yelled out, I was gasping for air a bit but I recovered it within a few seconds, I managed to crack the stone wall a bit, I felt my spin brake or crack. I was pretty fucked up. My body cushioned Mikasa, I still held her tight. We fell off and again I turned around and I took the impact on a rooftop, we rolled and fell on the streets and landed on my back again. Since I had Mikasa, I took the impact, my body was her cushion for her. I ended up getting cracked ribs as well. I couldn't move and this time I really couldn't breath. I still held her but I was blacking out, I saw her get up. "Hehe. . . glad you're. . . okay. . . " I coughed up some blood and I lost consciousness. "Uhhh. . . "

"Atalo? No." she said. Armin saw our impact and Connie too.

"Atalo! Mikasa!" yelled Armin, he rushed to our aid immediately.

"Armin! Wait! It's too dangerous going alone!" called out Connie. "Damnit!" Annie came by quick.

"What happened? Where's Atalo?! Where's Mikasa?!" Annie questioned him.

"They ran out of gas and hit a tower hard. They fell off and well. . . I think Atalo is. . . " said Connie trying to have the courage to say the words. Annie's eyes widened and didn't want to finish his sentence. She took off the direction Armin went. "Damn, Annie wait!" called out Connie, he followed.

"Connie wait!" called out Jean.

"Jean you keep going! Lead everyone back to HQ! It's up to you know! I'll go with them! Stay focused on the objective! Go!" yelled Connie.

"Damnit." Jean said to himself. Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco and Sasha were right behind him along with the rest.

"(This is not good. Damn just our luck.)" Reiner said to himself.

Back to me and Mikasa. . .

She was tending to me. "This is all my fault. I'm very sorry about this. I put myself before everyone and didn't think of anyone else's safety. . . why is this happening to me again. I lost all my family again. What do I have to fight for now. There's nothing for me now." She rubbed and checked my head to see if it was injured, she bent over to my chest and placed her eye on it. She heard a mild heartbeat and low breathing too. "He's still alive." Little did she know I was healing slowly but surely. A Titan came by to us, it was up to Mikasa now. During my absence, I felt like I was somewhere else. Like a dream.

"Where am I?" I wondered. I was surrounded by darkness, it was pure dark where I was. "Hmm. . . guess I should start walking." I kept walking and then there was a light that shined behind me, I turned around, the light was too strong then I heard a voice.

"Son. Mijo. . . my sweet little boy grew up and became a man, a Soldier." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A woman in a white dress with long black hair, almost tall like me with brown eyes. "I'm glad that you're still alive."

". . . Mother? Is this really you?" I asked. She nodded. "Am I dead?" I asked.

"No son. Close but no. It's not your time yet." she smiled. I ran to her, she had her arms open and I gave her a big hug. "I miss you so much. I've been watching you since then. I don't agree what has been happening throughout most your life but I'm glad you made friends, friends that care for you, that you're alive. I see how much you love that blonde girl Annie. Trust me, both of your futures will be great." she said with a smile. I tried strong not to cry.

"I believe that hehe. Mother, how's my father?" I asked her. She was quiet.

"He's. . . he's the opposite. Not in heaven but instead he's in hell." she didn't seem to mind. I knew that he would pay and suffer one day and he is. "I'm sure he visits you every once in a while through you may not know it. Maybe he'll appear in your dreams one day since we have not met once again." she told me. I was going to ask about my sister but I felt like I was being pulled back and I was slowly fading away into light. "It's not your time mijo. But when it is. . . you'll be in for a surprise on who's going to pick you up."

"MOM WAIT! I HAVE QUESTIONS STILL!" I called out to her. She began glowing bright with light and sprouted white wings.

"I'll see you again soon, son." she said to me with a smile. Then she vanished.

"Those wings. . . Angel wings. . . I want them too. Wings of Freedom." I was pulled back and faded completely. I came back to the world and regained consciousness slowly, then I saw something that I didn't expect to happen. I saw a Titan punch another Titan. A muscular fifteen meter Titan killed another. Mikasa was standing over me, I was still in a daze.

"Mikasa! Atalo!" called out Armin. Annie was in hot pursuit and passed Armin, she grabbed me and took me to safety. Armin grabbed Mikasa and did so too. We were on top of a roof.

"That Titan. . . it just saved us. It's different, it stomped the weak spot like it new where it was. It actually took down one of its own. It has intelligence and has a fighting stance." said Mikasa. Connie arrived and stuck a good landing.

"Hey are you guys alright?. . . Hey is he?. . . " asked Connie. I was slowly coming back to reality.

"He's alive." said Mikasa. Annie held on to my hand tightly.

"What's going on?" asked Connie.

"I don't know but that Titan. It's different." said Mikasa. She was deep in thought right now looking at the fifteen meter Titan. "Thank you." she told it. The sky began to clear of the gloomy weather and the sun shined brightly. That strange Titan just saved us.

(Ending Song 1 : Season 1 Part 1)


End file.
